Jaeger
Jaegers are mobile exoskeleton weapons created by the Jaeger Program. Jaeger's became the first and only line of defense against the Kaiju's. The word Jaeger is German for "Hunter". Jaegers are considered "awesome" by the general populus. History The Jaeger Program was first developed by Dr. Lars Gottlieb2 shortly after Jasper Schoenfeld proposed the idea for the Jaeger at the 2014 conference in Seoul, South Korea following the fourth Kaiju attack on Sydney, Australia in September. Prior to the conference, Schoenfeld looked for a more efficient way of killing the monsters without the use of nuclear weapons.3 Upon witnessing his son playing with a toy robot and toy monster in his room, he came across the inspiration for giant humanoid mechs which could stand up to the Kaiju without resorting to nuclear weapons. Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld's idea was approved by the United Nations. Kaiju War Industry No good fight can be put up without some fearsome weapons! The Anti-Kaiju weapon engineering company Shao Industries is the main producer of fearsome weapons like the iconic Plasma Cannon since 2025, but new companies like the Icelandic Arms Developer Swanscov&Karim Armaments or the german private company developing "Höllschrei", an Automatic AKM Launcher The “Mark" label assigned to each Jaeger refers to the launch schedule. The production program was divided into five annual roll-outs that began in 2015 and ended in 2019. Six Mark-1’s were deployed in 2015, followed by the Mark-2’s in 2016 and the Mark-3's in 2017. Mark-4 and Mark-5 Jaegers were the last produced in 2018 and 2019.5 Jaegers have no standardized design template; body-types vary widely within each “mark." This level of diversity among the Jaeger designs and weaponry was a tactical response to the high variability in Kaiju shapes. All Mark-1 through Mark-3 Jaegers utilized nuclear reactors, which put their pilots at substantial risk of developing cancer. Gipsy Danger and Cherno Alpha were the last active nuclear-powered Jaegers to play a part in the continued defense of Hong Kong and mission to assault the Breach. Mark-4 and Mark-5 Jaegers, however, used digital technology, minimizing the dangers to the pilots inside the Conn-Pod. Unfortunately, the development of the Jaeger program has not come cheaply. The cost of building the Mark-5 Jaeger Striker Eureka, for example, was reputed to be over a hundred billion dollars, more than ten times the cost of a nuclear aircraft carrier. Additionally, Jaegers build between the 2025 and 2027 were know as Mark-5, due to the fact that they were never officially launched or used during this period of grace, The rise of category 5-6 Kajiu,made Pan Atlantic Defense Corps to make a new roll-out starting from 2028. Mark-5’s were deployed in 2025 to 2030, followed by the Mark-6’s in 2031 to 2036 and the Mark-7's in 2037 to 2042. Mark-8, Mark-9 and Mark -10 Jaegers were the last produced around 2043 to 2050. Mark Designation Due to the nature of the new Jaegers being rolled out after the First Kaiju War, some Shatterdomes have taken to listing Jaegers based on their tech equivalent rather than their Launch Date. This is because Jaegers are no longer being rolled out in batches, but rather the moment they are operable to deal with the threat of the Kaiju. This new "Tech Equivalence" system allows for quicker and faster field evaluation of a Jaegers worth against a current target. Most well-known Jaegers are not often subject to this, as they can be easily recognised most of the time. Unfortunately not all personnel can pull the stats of a just-sighted Jaeger when Comms are down. The system works in recognising standard parts, such as the T-18 Angel Wings torso, a Mark-5 piece of equipment, and an Energy Cell Refinery "head", a Mark-1 piece, and drawing an average between them. This under-construction Jaeger would be classified as a "Mark-3 Tech" equivalent. On the field, this translates to "Good for anything up to Cat-III, Cat-IV risky, anything bigger and it'll need backup". Due to its popularity by civilians, Jaegers can be accepted as "Mark-5" or "Mark-V". They don't seem to care between numbers and roman numerals. Jaeger names Jaegers are usually named after their own nations Like Crimson Typhoon references China's "Red" political ideology (Communism is associated with the color and red is the principle color of their flag). some of names are reused as some wanted to honour some of their heroic jaegers in first kaiju war. Precursor Jaegers after the Seattle Jaeger Rampage,the precursors decided to make their own Precursor jaegers Known Jaegers Sub-Jaegers/smaller than Mark-1 * Scrapper * Cherno Communism * S&K Repair Drones Mark-1 *Cherno Alpha *Urdnot Destroyer *Fortress Delta *Starlight Marina *Jolly Combat *Zeus Star *Rolling Thunder *Cheetah Rebel *China dragoz *Jet Jaguar *Synthetic Mercury *Sontinh-1 *Spartan Omega *Redwood Shameless *Tacit Ronin *Coyote Tango *Romeo Blue *Horizon Brave total:17 Mark-2 * Eden Assassin * Echo Marauder *Titan Crusher *Dread Repulse *Sigma Valiant *Solar Prophet *Crisis Arising *Valor Blade *Hero Rama *Island Ranger *Kahuna Bravo *Red Liberty *Black Meteor *Shanghai Fighter *Bronze Agamemnon *Vanquisher Trinity total:16 Mark-3 *Gipsy Danger *Chrome Brutus *Corora Blader *Rattlesnake *Marine Alpha *Skorost Volka *Jägermeister *Epsilon Crux *Dragoon Huntā *Blood Hound *Nuclear Mercenary *Dark Interceptor *Challenger Rex *Defender Gamma *Intrepid resolve *Paladin Ultra *Orion Victor *Southern Gentleman *Nova Sierra *Sumo Wrecker *Lovecraft Maple *Steel Auron *Toxic Atlantean *Deployee Stone *Dark Avenger *Echo Vortex *Cherno Omega total:26 Mark-4 *Gehara Major *Thunderbolt Crasher *Centurion Fist *Crimson Typhoon *Nova Hyperion *Noveria Alpha *Summit Cobalt *Terra Stallion *Warpath Prime *Columbia North *Leopard Acer *Kronos Beast *Prime Meridian *Basilisk Zephyr *Mammoth Apostle *Delta Apostle *Vanguard Kilo *White Eagle *Lightning Shrike *Supernova Executioner *Ravager Genesis *Kublai Khan *Echo Beijing *Crown Templar *Sandy Merlion *Copper Boxer *Kappa Popeo *Transit Red *Orion Corazon *Caravaggio Elite total:30 Mark-5 *Striker Eureka *Shadow Flare *Devildog Ruler *Monarch Regent *Yankee Hazard *Gipsy Danger 2.0 *Pacific Storm *Phoenix Delta *Phalanx Delta *Omega Wilde *Royal Sigma *Knight Bravo *sierra Vigilant *Strider Zeta *Guardian Foxtrot *Digger Whisky *Superion Breaker *Tiger Rush *Vector Apex *Herald Fury *Soviet Elite *Ares Harbinger *Brave Beast *Brutal claymore *Rising Odyssey *Podium Virtue *Fortuna Huntsman *Kuvalda Volk *Riesgo Blanco *Omicron Lambda *Jinx Renegade *Locust Eclipse *Versteckte Destroyer *Raven Prime * Echo Titan * Sub-zero Basher * Alpha Poseidon * Kali Assailant * Poseidon Marine * Bracer Phoenix * Murder Witch Total:41 Mark-6 * Armageddon *Dual Hawk *Lupo Knight *Dragon Miralis *Emerald Striker *Jade Twister *Delta skärare *Azure Defiant *Leatherneck Omega *Archer Delta *Kingdom Executioner *Hammerhead *Zulu Bravo *Sydney Kaiser *Falco Vortex *Temasek Titan *Dark Crystal *Sapphire Thunder *Barbed Tigris *Rust raptor *Rhine Cavalier *Rouge Xi *Reebok Spartan *Infinity Blade *Glory Dawn *Space Jam *Beserker Wilde *Warlord Bravo *Hydra Aurelius *Bombardier One *Aurora Tau *Double X *Tacit Lightsaber *Komodo Frost *Torpedo Sergeant *Sigma Arctic *Freedom Omega * Olympic Royal * Omix Maxim * Valkyrie Prime * Gadget Drift * Tempest Wrath * Lancer Echo * Savage Viper * Gallus Seer * Neon Interception * Pharaoh IV * Vengeance Spectrum * Marauder Echelon * Gipsy Avenger * Guardian Bravo * Valor Omega * November Ajax * Titan Redeemer * Zero Echo * Fraction Due * Corrupt Hijack total:53 Mark-7 *Polar Titan *Striker Delta *Fusion Striker *Ghost Assassin *Silver Wolf *Recon Angel *Sun Shōgun *Spikeslayer Destroyer *Two Cities *Saber Athena *Saxon Rose *Russian Turbex *Vertigo Blackpunch *Nuked Fusionfury *Green Warrior *Altus Boreal *Ballistic Barrage total:17 Mark-8 * Fervour Asi * Voltron(prototype) * Beta Maximus * Black Drago * Shutendoji Daimao * Spectre Eight * Falcon Tracker(Could be a mark 9 too) total:7 Mark-9 * Ascendant Justice * Tempest Wight * Centaurus Canoneer total:3 Mark-10 * Taegeuk Seraphim total:1 Kaiju Based Jaeger *Gojiz Striker (made from remains of kaiju.) *Chrono Monarch (biomechanical) total: 2 AI Jaegers * Corinthian Gauntlet * Iron Destroyer total: 2 (proposed) Category:Jaegers Category:Jaegars Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Fan-made characters Category:Canon Jaegers Category:Canon Characters Category:Second Kaiju War Category:First Kaiju War